Kit Fisto (Ralla)
Biography Born on Glee Anselm and taken to the Jedi Order after being identified as Force sensitive child. Kit Fisto was trained by Grand Master Yoda through his time as a youngling then again as a padawan. As a young Jedi Knight Kit Fisto took Bant Eerin as his padawan after her first master Tahl was killed. During the decade before the Clone Wars he trained Nahdar Vebb. Ironically both of his Padawans were Mon Calamari though Nahdar was male and Bant was female. During Nahdar's training Kit came up with a unique Force technique called Force Water Orb and with Nahdar's help he perfected the power allowing him to form a ball of air underwater and hurl it at opponents. Force Abilities Kit Fisto was trained as a Jedi Consular therefore spending a great deal of time studying the ways of the force. After experimenting with water currents and discovering that by using the Force they could be used for offensive purposes, Kit invented a new Force power which he called "Force Water Orb". This technique consisted of using the Force to manipulate water currents and form them into a ball of air which could be hurled at the opponents. The pressure of the air in the orbs allowed it to smash through mechanical devices such as the Quarren crab cannon on Dac with little effort. However a disadvantage of this power was that it could only be used while underwater. In addition to inventing a useful new Force power, Fisto was skilled at using the Force to speed up his movements and on Ord Cestus his Force enhanced speed baffled even Obi-Wan Kenobi's experienced gaze. Kit was an excellent swimmer and his lightsaber contained two crystals employing a bifurcating cyclical-ignition pulse that allowed the blade to operate underwater. Because he was a Nautolan Kit had the ability to breathe underwater. In addition he possessed an acute olfactory sense, allowing him to read the emotions of other sentients. Personality & Traits Kit Fisto was usually a cheerful, good natured Jedi who was famous for smiling widely when things went his way. He was popular among the younglings who considered him to be one of the less "intimidating" Jedi Masters and had a good sense of humour. Fisto was very humble and didn't feel he was skilled enough to get on the Jedi Council though he got a seat eventually anyway. In addition Kit had some doubts about his teaching skills but despite this he was a good teacher, successfully training Nahdar Vebb and Bant Eerin. Despite his radical combat style, and easy-going nature, Kit was surprisingly conservative on the matter of galactic politics. Fisto was rarely aggressive unless he was in battle, but when one insulted the Jedi Order, he felt he had to stand up for the Order's honour. Though Kit was dedicated to the Jedi Order he had romantic feelings for the Twi'lek Jedi Aayla Secura and these feelings stayed with him through the Clone Wars. This originated from when he saved her life on Kamino. Kit was worried about Aayla after she was badly injured in a duel with Grievous and Aayla later comforted him about the death of Nahdar Vebb.